


A walk home with him

by ArtAgma



Category: Alien: Isolation (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtAgma/pseuds/ArtAgma
Summary: A walk with the alien leads to a pleasuring time
Kudos: 2





	A walk home with him

You meet him on a rainy day. He was going home from his late shift. You walk up to him and stand beside him under the bus stop. The last bus arrives, there is space for him but not you. You decide to walk home instead. He is looking into the bus and then looks at you. He waves at the bus driver to go. You stare at him in confusion. You ask him why he did not go on the bus. He says he wants to walk with you, and be closer to you. You blush at his straightforwardness. Dummy, you call him. He laughs in return. Nevertheless, you don't refuse to walk with him. In fact, you had wanted this chance for so long. You had dreamt of a day where you would be together with him, alone. You start walking home with him, you in the back and him in the front. You keep a few meters of distance. The situation is awkward. You want to go up to him and start a conversion, but you don't know what to talk about. You look at his back, a strong manly back. You so want to slide your hand across it and feel the hardness of his back muscles. Your eyes begin to wander downwards. His long tail comes into your view, along with his ass. That beautifully sculpted ass. All you want is to stare at it all day long. You start fantasizing about his tail coiling around you. Before you can start fantasizing about something more, he notices your gaze and turns around. You quickly turn to avoid his gaze. He asks what's wrong. You tell him nothing, ashamed to look into his eyes. The rain continues to fall. The cold raindrops don't seem to help much in cooling your body down. His stare at you only seems to make you hotter. Your face is only getting redder. He seems to understand something and smiles at you with his alluring mouth. He begins to walk again. The path to home seems to be longer than the last time. Soon after, you notice why. He is slowing down. Slowly getting closer to you. Until he is walking beside you. You are still looking away from him. This is a prime opportunity for you to start a conversation, but you still can't muster up the courage. You walk with him a little while more. Suddenly, he comes to a stop. You also follow him to a stop. He turns to stare at you. He asks if you have something to say. A short awkward silence ensues. You gather up your thoughts. *I have to do it*. You think. You finally decide to say it, "I-". Before you can say more, he puts his finger on your lips. He says, "I know what you want to say. I have the same feelings." You finally turn and stare into his eyes. Looking into them, all you see is pure sexual craving. His body is getting closer. You start moving closer to him. Until your lips touch his. He pulls you into the alleyway behind him. You never stop kissing him, enjoying the pure pleasure you are getting from his mouths. The sucking coming from his mouth is so intense. Your lips and your mouth are heating up from friction with his. You feel like they are going to melt. But you don't care. If it means kissing him for a second more, he would gladly have your lips melt. He pushes you against the concrete wall of the alleyway. His hand slides down the side of your body. Sensually. You feel his hand pulling your shirt up. You move your hand to stop him. You hold his hand tight, but quickly loosen up. His tail coils around your hand just like in your fantasy. He turns you around, your front pinned against the wall. His hand moves from your shirt to your pants. He slowly pulls down your pants. You can imagine what is going to happen. Just as you expected, his mouth begins to go lower than your waist. It moves closer to your ass. You feel something. His tongue touches your ass cheek. It was just a lick. But it felt so good. As if a tank of pleasure had just flooded in. His tongue begins to move towards the center of your ass. You gasp. The pure sexual satisfaction that his tongue has given you is unmeasurable.


End file.
